10 Song Challenge: The Alternatives in Life
by Wizard of Anthropophage
Summary: Drabbles or not! 10 song challenge... Here's a quote for you kiddies to think about! "Everything has its wonders, even darkness and silence, and I learn, whatever state I may be in, therein to be content" -Helen Keller-


**I WANT TO DO A 10 Song Challenge…. SO I WILL…. I have a large playlist of my chill out songs(67 songs) and used that instead. My ipod has more than 3000 songs, so I can't shuffle all those! I probably wouldn't have been able to choose! O_O**

**Characters that are in here(in order):**

**Soul  
Blair  
Crona(Male)  
Maka  
Stien  
Patty  
Death the Kid  
Tsubaki  
Liz  
KidxCrona**

* * *

**Switchblade- Lars Frederiksen & the Bastards**

**Soul**

_What if Soul was not a weapon, but still decided to runaway?_

Breathing heavily, he inhaled the humid air of New Orleans. Broke and hungry, he couldn't continue fighting much longer. His so called friend's ditched him, he was now up against seven other guys. So much for sticking together.

"Heh," His red eye's glowed in the streetlight. Dogs were barking in the distance and the sound of arguing was heard from two streets down. "So you think I got a chance against you boy?"

The seven guys smirked. Each had a dirty smug grin, they looked rugged and seemed to be shaky from their early night's snuff.

The red eyed boy pulled out his switchblade, his teeth were sharp as his grin spread across his face.

"One thing I'm going to tell ya!" His grin grew wider, "I'm untouchable!"

* * *

**Perfect Skin- The 69 Eyes**

**Blair**

_What if Blair was never met Maka&Soul?_

10 o'clock, it was time for the next performer. The lights were focused on the stage, illuminating green and blue, the curtains pulled back slowly. A young shapely woman appeared. Her grin was sinful and teasing. Her long burgundy hair swayed along with her body. Adorned in a thin mesh dress, playfully tugged on the fabric.

She smirked as the song began. The song was not fast pop but more of a rock'n'roll sound with a lustful male melodic voice. She teasingly shed her thin layer to reveal a skimpy outfit of a velvet purple bra and lace panties. She firmly gripped the pole and did a couple of twirls.

Cat calls from young men were already occurring as they carelessly threw cash on stage. Sleazy men who took their wedding rings off sat at the back, drinking cheap alcohol and pulling out crumpled dollars.

Her body of the epitome of beauty. Naturally large breasts were mischievously slipping from her velvet bra, and her wide hips grind against the pole. She smiled happily at the attention.

* * *

**Jeremy- Pearl Jam**

**Crona(male)**

_What if Crona's life was happier?_

He sat at the back of the class, alone. Trying his best to hide behind his choppy pink locks, he hoped for them not to notice him. Shaking violently, the bell would ring in a minute. Ending class. Ending the school day. Once that bell rings, they would pick on him, hurt him, and blame him for being weak. If that bell never rang, he wouldn't have to face his tormentors, he wouldn't have to go home to his senseless mother and alcoholic father. Sadly the bell rang. Its shrilling scream ricocheted throughout his mind.

Everyone shuffled out the classroom eagerly, it was only Wednesday. The last to leave was the timid pink hair boy. Slowly he walked out of the classroom, head hung low and clutching his books like his life depended on it. Maybe his life did depend on those books. In those books were pictures he drew, it was his only escape.

A rough hand stopped him, shoving him down. Taunting him and violently beating him. He staggered home that evening without his notebooks. His fear was heightened as he met with his mother at the door who wickedly smiled and bid her beaten child in. The next day he skipped school. No one noticed.

Friday, he came back. It seemed to be a normal day for him. Fearfully making his way to each class, and hoping to make it to last. His tormentors bullied him again. Finally his last class came, they were talking about literary techniques.

The door opened revealing a timid pink haired boy. The teacher berated him about being late as he stood in front of her with his bangs shadowing his eyes. He was told to go get a late slip from the attendance office, but later returned with a wicked grin.

"Miss, I got what I really went for." He stood at the front of the class and placed the pistol in his mouth.

* * *

**Summertime – Billie Holiday**

**Maka (Child)**

_What if Maka was a daddy's girl?_

Her daddy owned a soaring cotton company and her mother was beautiful like an angel. She has everything any girl would want, a pony, a giant room of her desire, and all the attention she could ever need. One thing bothered her the most. The little kids who worked out in the fields could not play with the little girl. She would always puff out her cheeks and use her bright innocent eyes and beg her daddy to let her play with them. He told her they were not playing but working.

* * *

**Ex Lover's Lovers- Voltaire**

**Stein**

_What if Stein wouldn't let go of his ex lover?_

He was digging and laughing euphorically. The rain was heavy and the hole slowly filling with water. Six feet deep later, he scurried out of hole and dragged the lumpy bag over to the hole. It sunk to the bottom of the muddy pit, he piled rocks and mud until the hole could fill no more. Just five feet away there is a mound of mud, and another five feet away, a third mound of mud. All together there were six mounds of mud, aligned perfectly.

He wonders if the rain will wash away the rocks and mud and reveal the darken sky the leftover bones and rotting corpses he buried there. Smiling and laughing he went back to the village. The body he buried was only two weeks old, he was thrilled that he defiled the body. His happiness soon soured once he saw her dancing with a man. Her angel smile aimed at her partner as she twirled and her long blonde locks whipped through the air. She looked so happy smiling with the man.

Gulping down another cup of whiskey he began to plan out her demise. Would he cut her up and mail each part all over the world? Would he dissect her and use her body? Unfortunately his heart swelled as he thought those wicked thoughts. Knowing himself so well he couldn't carry out those dreams. Instead he'll watch his dreams die and defile each body of his ex lover's lovers.

* * *

**A Strange Day- The Cure**

**Patty**

_What if her sister abandoned her and she stayed with her mother?_

Exhaling calmly she began to feel her blood streaming through the network of veins that webbed her body. Images of silly little things formed as she laughed happily. One by one little creatures made way, crawling on their hands and knees, sitting comfortably on her chest. She only stared at them wondering if they were space men, ready to take her away from the inane world. Sadly she found herself in a desert. Her blood still streaming through thin veins, the wind tickled her nose.

Digging her feet into the dunes she admired the desert landscape, but soon day altered to night, the sky glittered like shards of glass. She opened her eyes and saw her body. The color red embellished her choppy blonde hair and her blue eyes wide still in a dream state.

* * *

**The Man With X-Ray Eyes- Bauhaus**

**Death the Kid**

_What if Death the Kid lived a thousand years like his father?_

His face was mask like his father before. Standing in the Death Room, he watched coldly as the world transformed. When he was younger there was no flying vehicles, no teleporting rooms, non of that. Back then is was witches who were evil. Now the humans turned on each other.

Wars struck out throughout the planet. More countries fell and became radioactive wastelands. Bitterly he turned away from the mirror. The humans became monsters. They slaughter anything that they don't understand. They want nothing to post threat to their so called perfect world, but they are their own threat. He can see that they are the threat.

He couldn't look at them any longer. He rubbed his tired eyes.

* * *

**Automatic Flowers- Our Lady Peace**

**Tsubaki**

_What if one day, Black*Star disappeared and Tsubaki isolated herself?_

She sighed. Bored, nothing to do. She has lived in Death City by herself for six years now. Turning 25 in a few months she wasn't sure where her life was going. Staring out the window, the sun laughed and the heat waves tapped at the glass. She turned her head to look at the her bare apartment.

It's been a year she moved into her small dim apartment. Boxes collect dust as they sat in the corner of her small room. Deciding to look through them, she found so many things were left untouched. Photo albums of her former friends smiled happily, remaining frozen where the picture was snapped. She found a card, in the front said 'best friends' and signed with Blackstar's 'Godly' symbol. Opening the card, flowers of childish colors popped out.

She smiled at the lost memory.

* * *

**Violet- Hole**

**Liz**

_What if Liz didn't have a sister, and her mother abandon only her?_

Another night, another man's bed. It was the only way to pay back her debts and rent. Worked only for herself and sold herself. No choice, all she could do is numbly lay there.

The roof of this apartment was white, just like the others, but something was different. On the ceiling attached were stars, each one eerily glowed pink and purple, but she liked them. Maybe it was from the heroin from earlier, but those stars she admired, and soon she found herself under those glowing stars again and again.

Her sweaty nude body laid limp, exposed to the stars, the man was long gone, probably off to work, but she only wanted to look at the stars. Nothing was there at her apartment, she had nothing of value.

She couldn't say no, she only wanted to see those stars on the ceiling.

* * *

**Purple Rain- Prince**

**KidxCrona**

_How does Kid deal with this?_

He was nervous, his foot tapped anxiously for the class to end, sweaty palms and clenched stomach, he was unsure to deal with it. Two rows down, a shy pinkette he watched, sat. She sat unknowing of the young shiniagami's plan. The bell rang, dismissing everyone. Second later, it was only him and her.

She gathered her items, and stood up, that's when Kid made his move. He looked into her pale blue eyes. She was speaking to, but her voice didn't register, instead he noticed her shirt collar. It was wrinkled on one side, and her black sleeve had a tiny tear. His OCD took over and began lecturing her about the proper way to dress. His rants took the turn for the worse. Instead of admitting his feelings he insulted her, and made her cry.

Even if he got over her asymmetrical hair, his apologies won't do well for her. She obviously hated him now. His chest and hands ached as he released a frustrated sigh.

* * *

**Each song has meaning. My meanings may be different or written to not everyone's understanding. But please, If you a questions about a story, please ask… I won't stab you multiple times, so nothing to worry about!**

**I'd like to know your opinion about one or hopefully each story! Maybe you can figure out these songs, or what my meaning is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**


End file.
